


MatPat x Ro (an escape the night fanfiction)

by derpistooderpy



Category: escape the night - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derpistooderpy/pseuds/derpistooderpy





	1. My Friends Are Here

**Ro's POV**

I've always been a fan of this show! When Joey invited me, I was so happy! I was so excited.

All I hoped was I knew some people on the show.

I arrived at the set, and right away I was drawn to my camper.

Joey led me to it, and he said only 3 people are here so far, so we are not picking campers yet.

I walked into one of the campers to find 2 people.

The first one who greeted me had a familiar voice.

"Ro, hi girlfriend!" they said.

It was Colleen Ballinger! Oh my gosh!

The other one I didn't know too well, but I've heard of them.

"Hi! I'm Nikita Dragun!" she said.

"Hi, I'm Rosanna Pans-" I began.

"Oh, honey, I know who you are! I'm a huge fan, and I'm excited to work with you!" she interrupted.

"I'm excited to work with you too!" I said, bobbing my head around in excitement.

"Ro, you're such a sweetheart." Colleen said.

"Thank you, Colleen!" I said.

Just then, I heard Joey say "Hello!" outside. I hadn't known who he said it to yet.

Just then, the 3rd person walked through the camper door.

"Manny!" I screamed in excitement as he came in.

"My bitch is here too?" Nikita exclaimed.

"Manny, hi!" Colleen said.

"Oh, wow, 3 of my favorite girls!" he screamed, flustered with excitement.

"Yep!" I said.

I was still anticipating who else was coming.

 

**Mat's POV**

I said bye to Steph and got in my car.

"You better survive. We have a baby coming you know!" she exclaimed.

"Oh you know I will." I said as I drove off.

It took me about 30 minutes to get to set, and when I got there, Joey greeted me.

"Hallo there! So, everyone is here except 1 person, who said he's running a lil' late. So, right now, everyone's just gonna meet each other."

Joey then took me over to a campfire area where I met 3 people. 2 girls and 1 boy.

Among them, I immediately recognized Safiya Nygaard. I was so happy to see her, because I loved her videos and she loved mine.

And there was Guava Juice, but I don't know much about him.

But I didn't recognize the last person.

Then I saw Joey walk into a camper. "I think you guys might wanna come out here." he said. And then 4 people walked out.

 

**Ro's POV**

As soon as I heard Joey come in, I knew everyone else was here.

We walked out, and I saw some familiar faces.

I smiled and then I saw him.

In the back of the group.

Standing above everyone.

My best friend.

In the whole entire world.

Matthew Patrick.

I squealed and immediately ran out there to hug him.

Manny and Colleen laughed behind me as I ran.

I immediately jumped into his arms as he lifted me up and said "Ro!".

"Matt! I'm so happy to see you!" I screamed.

At that moment I knew, I found my friend, who would help me out through this whole experience.


	2. Forming Bonds

**Mat's POV**

I was so happy. Ro was here too!

I immediately pulled out my phone to text Steph.

"Hey Steph." I texted.

"Hii! Did you make it there safely?" she texted back.

"Yep!"

"Who's all there?"

"You won't believe it."

"Whaaat?"

"Ro is here too!"

"Oh no way!"

"Yes way! Anyways I have to go! Love you!"

"Love you too!"

I then put my phone away and realized Ro was watching our texts.

"Talkin' about me?" she smiled and said to me.

"Haha, yup! I can't wait to start this!" I said.

Just then, I heard a ding from Joey's pocket.

He looked at his phone and ran off.

 

**Colleen's POV**

I had no clue where this bitch was off to, but I hope this shit isn't canceled.

Because hell knows, I need to be on this show.

I smiled, and looked around at everyone.

"Alright, where do you think he's off to?" I said, trying to get a conversation started.

"Maybe the last member is here." MatPat suggested.

"I don't know, what the hell!" Teala Dunn piped up, not sure what to say.

Just then, Joey came back, out of breath, with someone I don't recognize.

"This is JC Caylen, the last-" he cut off trying to get his breath back.

"Last cast member." he finished.

"Hey guys." JC said.

I could already tell he was kind of shy.

 

**Ro's POV**

I felt bad for him. I could tell nobody knew who he was.

Mat was the first to stand up.

"Hey! I'm MatPat." he said, shaking JC's hand.

"Hi.." JC said.

This is why I love Mat.

"Why don't we go around and introduce ourselves? I'll start." Joey said, as he lit up the campfire.

"I'm Joey Graceffa. I think you all know me, I'm the one who invited you here. I'll be playing as The Savant, or, The Invincible Protagonist, if you will." everyone laughed at his comment.

Mat was next. "Hi, I'm MatPat, from The Game Theorists, I'm playing as The Detective, and uhh, my wife is pregnant." he finished off.

"Well hopefully you don't die!" Joey exclaimed, which made everyone laugh again.

"Ha. I hope we can all get along." Mat said, finishing it off with a smile.

I was sitting on Mat's lap, so I was next. "Hi, I'm Rosanna Pansino, and surprisingly, I'm not playing as The Chef-" everyone laughed.

"But actually, I'm playing as the Jet-Setter." I said.

This brought up everyone going "Ooo".

"Hi, I'm Colleen Ballinger, I do the character Miranda Sings sometimes. And I'll be dancing my heart out as I am The Disco Dancer."

I smiled. I thought this was a perfect role for her.

"Hi, I'm Nikita Dragun. I'm the baddest bitch here-" everyone laughed.

"And of course, I'm the Troublemaker. So let's start some trouble."

"I'm Manny Gutierrez, also known as Manny MUA on YouTube, and I'll be playing The Record Producer."

"I'm Safiya Nygaard. Err, I'm kind of like, an Investigative Reporter, sooo, yeah." she was trembling and she didn't know what to say.

"Safiya, no need to panic." Mat said.

"I'm alright." Safiya said.

We then moved on.

"I'm JC Caylen. I am The Hippie, and I'm pretty shy, so..." he finished off.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Colleen said.

"Yeah.." he said.

"I'm Teala Dunn, I am The Super Spy." she said briefly.

"I'm Roi, or Guava Juice, and I'm gonna be The Daredevil." Roi said.

Nikita smirked.

Just then, the producers came up to us.


	3. Setting Up

**Joey's POV**

"Hii!!!" Teala piped up.

"Everyone, this is Adam Lawson, the main producer of Escape the Night." I said, and everyone waved.

"So, actually we're going to need to set up right now, it is getting to the time to film." Adam said.

"Is everyone excited??" I squealed, because I knew I was.

"Well one of us is going to die! Haha!" Manny brought up.

"True, but at least they'll get 2 episodes." Joey said.

"Yeah..." JC said, sounding nervous.

Mat then went across and put his hand on JC'S lap. "Don't worry, you'll do just fine."

 

**Mat's POV**

It's really unfortunate.

If he doesn't step up and be more useful, I might have to vote him in.

I don't want to, but you see, if he doesn't help, he's not gonna be helpful, and we need the helpful ones.

Teala doesn't seem very bright either.

I'm already thinking strategy, and the damn show hasn't even started yet.

I'm the first to stand up.

Adam then leads everyone to the set-up area.

"So this is where we will set up every night." Adam says.

I look around and see 4 people getting makeup done, as they close the curtain, so it is a surprise to us.

Rosanna spins around in a circle smiling. "This is a dream come true!"

Joey and I laugh.

JC looks around.

Safiya immediately investigates.

Then Adam comes out with our outfits.

The one on top is Joey's, as he doesn't have much.

Then he gives me mine.

Orange jacket, white shirt, orange tie, and some green plaid jeans.

 

**Ro's POV**

Mat gets his outfit and runs off to get changed.

Then Safiya gets hers.

Jc's.

Colleen's.

Then mine.

A cute green coat and a yellow hat.

I squeal and run off to the changing room.

I change quickly, then get out, and Mat is there.

 

**Mat's POV**

My face brights up. "Oh my gosh, you look so cute, Ro!"

"Thanks." 

We are the first two to get dressed, so we grab hands and run over to the people who are doing our hair and makeup.

"Hii!!" we scream in unison.

"Oh my, are you excited." the artist says as she sits us down.

After 30 minutes, we are ready, it's time to film.


	4. The Carnival's In Town

**Ro's POV**

I already filmed a scene when I got to set.

My only lines were: "Joey. Don't worry, Joey, I'm on ma way!"

It was just an invitation scene, but it made me even more excited.

Then it was time.

Everyone except Joey gathered around the campfire.

I decided to have the first words.

"Where's Joey? I haven't seen him in like, a couple months."

Colleen says the thing that comes up every season. "I thought this was just a collab."

Teala interrupts her as she says it. "What? Oh oh oh oh oh oh."

I can see frustration in Colleen's eyes as she looks over at Teala.

Colleen is just trying to make stuff up at this point. "Why does he have us meet him here, is this the town?"

"This is clearly not the town." Mat laughs.

"I think we've waited long enough." Colleen says, clearly impatient to get to the good parts.

That's when Joey runs out of his hiding spot, smiling.

Sticking to the show, Joey said, "I didn't know if you guys were gonna come or not."

_Yeah, and Colleen almost left._

"We've been waiting for like 5 hours!" Colleen exclaimed

"Ya! Ya! We've been waiting for like 5 hours!" Teala copied, not sure what to say.

"So tell us about this town." Mat suggests.

Joey holds up a briefcase.

We search inside to find salt and crystals.

We formed a circle of salt, put the crystals at the front and held hands.

I held on to Joey's because he was next to me.

Then Joey chanted something and we all fake screamed.

We then walked up to the entrance that had "just appeared".

We walked up and a clown burst out of the curtains.

And that's when Safiya ran off.

 

**Safiya's POV**

I ran so fast, I couldn't stop.

I ran all the way to the campers, where I flew inside of one, and curled myself in a blanket, shivering.

I heard the rest of the group coming after me.

"Guys, I'll do it." I heard someone say.

Just then, someone burst through the door.

 

**Ro's POV**

I looked around and saw her, under a blanket.

"Safiya, are you ok?" 

No response.

"I want to help you." I say

I lift the blanket off her face, and saw she shed a tear.

"Ro, I'm so embarrassed, I shouldn't have ran off like that, it's just-" she stops.

"I get it, you're afraid of clowns. I am too." I reassure her.

"I know, it's just-" she stumbles.

"I wasn't ready. I wasn't prepared for anything." she says.

"I get it. I'm like that too, I jumped a bit as well." I tell her.

She starts shedding a few more tears.

"I'm ready." she says with determination. 


	5. Redo

**Mat's POV**

Ro and Safiya, my favorites walk out of the camper.

"Sorry guys." Safiya says.

"It's fineee Safiya." Manny says, holding the e for a tiny time.

"Yeah, gurl, I understand." Nikita says.

Safiya looks down.

"How about we run back?" I suggest.

"Sure." Joey says.

We all run back, laughing.

Me and Ro lock arms, and run back.

"Remember Safiya, she is coming out." Colleen reminds her.

"Yeah, aha, I know that now." Safiya says back.

The clown pops out.

I look back at Safiya and she's fine now.

"It's your lucky day! The carnival is in town! We have a strong man, a snake woman, dolls with knives!" the clown says.

What the hell?

She opens up the curtain and I see the carnival.

"Did she say dolls with knives?" I ask, petrified, as we walk in.

 

**Nikita's POV**

We walk in, immediately seeing a fake spider crawling all over a woman's face.

"Omigod!!!!!!" Teala squeaks.

_Teala, honey, It's only going to get worse. If you last that long._

I don't have high hopes for Teala, basing it on her actions earlier.

Somebody approaches me, a man.

"Where are you going tonight?" he says, as he rubs my shoulder.

"Hi.." I act natural.

This is awkward.

"Why don't you settle down, and play some games before my mom comes."

"Are you a mama's boy?" I ask, actually curious.

"My mom is the mayor."

"Oh!"

We all split up.

I grab Manny and we play some games.

 

**Ro's POV**

Me and Mat decide to play some games.

I talk to Roi a bit, and we decide to dance.

Mat plays a game, and he wins.

The guy running the stand smiled. "This is Blanche!" he said as he handed Mat a pink horse.

"AWWW! Blanche? Thank you!" Mat said back.

"Yeah!" the guy says, extremely happy.

I win a game as well!

I got this purple dog, and I named him blueberry cause he looks like a blueberry!

Then we saw a weird looking lady behind us.

Using my Jet-Setter skills, I walk up to her, and start to talk.

"Hi! How are you?" I ask.

"The stars." she points up to the sky.

"What?" Roi said, behind me.

"The stars! He's coming."

She grabs Blueberry.


	6. Stuck

**Roi's POV**

She's talking about the stars, and someone's coming!

She's scaring me.

I know it's just a show, but she's actually creepy.

She grabs Ro's dog.

"The dog?" Colleen says.

"You can have it." I say. 

It comes out of my house, I shouldn't have said it.

That's Ro's dog!

She gets to decide!

I slap myself in the face, and Mat looks at me.

He squints.

"No, that's Blueberry." Ro said, responding to my stupidity.

"Blueberries are coming?" Colleen said, flustered.

_No, Colleen. That's stupid._

 

**Ro's POV**

I pull Blueberry back.

You can't have him.

Roi shouldn't have said it.

I walk away with Mat, creeped out.

"That wasn't nice." Mat said.

"Don't worry, he's fine." I said.

"He slapped himself in the face. What the heck was that about." he says.

"Yeah, I heard it." we both laugh.

"What should we do now?" Mat asks.

"I have an idea." I say.

"What?"

"I'll bring you to it." I smile at him, and we dance for a tiny bit.

 

**Mat's POV**

After dancing, me and Ro start walking.

"We're almost there." she says.

I see the ferris wheel approaching.

"That?" I point at it.

"Dang, you figured it out!" she exclaims.

We both laugh.

We walk up and ask the man if we could go for a round.

"Oh! Oh, no! Uh, uh, ok!" he says.

Me and Ro look at each other as we climb into our seat.

There's a cute little blanket.

But I feel something under the blanket.

I look under it, and find a newspaper.

" **THE CLOWNS HERE KILL** " I read the front page.

Of course they do, this is Escape the Night.

"No." Ro says, acting like she's in shock.

We are in trouble.

Well in the show we are.

We get to the top.

And the ride suddenly stops.


	7. Captured

**Colleen's POV**

Our friends are on the ferris wheel and we're yelling at them.

"Hey Matt!!" I yell up at him.

"Don't- tru- ow-" I can't hear what he says. 

"What?"

Then the clown comes over to Joey and tells him to play a game.

"No- Jo- on- ru- th- r." 

Me and Guava go to find the rest of the group.

 

**Mat's POV**

Colleen can't hear us.

We are stuck on top of the ferris wheel.

Are we going to be eliminated and need to go home already?

No, it can't be.

There has to be challenges.

_Wait._

What if me and Ro have to go into a challenge?

I put my arm around her.

"I don't think there's anything we can do." she says.

Then we hear a big airhorn, and the mayor comes out onto the balcony.

 

**Ro's POV**

We can't hear anything the mayor is saying, but all we see is Joey has a jack-in-the-box.

"What is that?" asks Mat.

Just then, we both got a ping, and Adam signaled us to pull out our phones.

We pull it up, and we have a text from him.

It reads:

"The rest of the group knows this, but the girl you talked to earlier is Shontae Saldana, and her character's name is Calliope. The boy who came up to Nikita earlier is Jack O'Connor, and his character's name is Mortimer."

And then all of a sudden, Joey opens the jack in the box.

The clowns come out laughing and shooting fake guns.

"I told you the clowns!" Matt screams.

All of a sudden, everything breaks lose.

First, Roi gets captured.

Then I see a clown taking Colleen.

Jack is taking everyone into the arcade, where Joey is captured.

Every other person in the carnival is fake stabbed.

Then they pretend to lay dead on the ground.

"Joey! They got Joey! They got Joey! Joey!!!" I scream, but I'm sure he can't hear me.

After a while, I get a great idea.

"Why don't we do something so they can get out of the van? Throw your horse!" I say.

"It's not a bad idea, but not Blanche." he says back.

I tremble as I say it.

The unthinkable thought.

"Fine, if you won't do it, I will." I say, looking at Blueberry.

"Bye Blueberry." I smile at him.

Then I chuck him.

"I got a gift! It's a puppy!" the clown says.

"Let em down! Let em down!"

Then we start going down.


	8. Solving Things

**Mat's POV**

We are slowly going down, and the clown is sitting there, waiting for us.

"I wanna taste you!" she screams, sticking her tongue out.

Could this be the end?

No, it can't be, remember what Joey said, Mat!

I shake my head, and Ro puts her arm around me.

I can feel her body shaking.

"Don't worry, we're fine. We're not gonna die yet." I reassure her.

"Yeah, I know, I was just so comfortable up there, I don't really know what to expect once we get down. It's gonna be constant running from here on out." she says, trembling.

"Yep, I know, but, you're going to be fine, you have me." I say the second we reach the bottom.

I stall. I'm not ready to run yet, either.

"Aww, I'm havin' a real hard time getting out of here, aww." I say, as the clown stares at me, and almost giggles, then goes back to normal to not ruin the scene.

Then all of a sudden, Shontae comes out.

She starts pretending to beat the clown down.

"Yes, thank you!!" I scream.

Me and Ro immediately ran into a nearby circus tent, where Shontae was leading us to.

I immediately hugged Ro.

Then Shontae came in, and I hugged her too.

"Phew." she said, as she wiped her forehead.

Then Adam said "Cut!".

 

**Ro's POV**

"You guys might wanna check the  **newspaper** for a clue." he says.

"Thanks!" Mat and I said in unison.

"Action!" Adam yells.

We immediately look at the newspaper, where we find four jester caps.

"Maybe we need to find four hats?" Mat says.

"Oh, yeah good job!" I say.

We start looking around the circus tent, and I immediately find a pillow. "This Matt?" I ask him.

"Oh, yeah! So it's not an actual hat, it's a symbol." he says.

I can tell he's super happy.

His favorite part, the clue solving, is here.

Then he finds another one on a pinata, and I find a bat.

"Look!" he says, pointing to it.

I grab the bat, and come over to it. "Let's do this!" I say, full of determination.

I start smashing the pinata. "This is for taking Joey!" I scream.

Then, all of a sudden, we see a piece of something.

We then grab the pillow, and proceed to pour all the stuffing out, where Mat finds another piece.

"Maybe they go on the mirror?" he suggests.

We go over and find the place to put them on the mirror.

All of a sudden, Shontae points something out. 

Two lights have been lit.

I go over to a box, and throw the dirt off the top of it.

There I see a jester hat.

"Oh, I found the symbol!" I say, excited.

I dig in, and find another mirror piece.

I place it in and the 3rd light goes on.

There's only one more, and we can't find it anywhere.

Then I realize.

There's only one place we haven't checked.

The toilet.


	9. Out Cold

**Ro's POV**

I open up the toilet, and sure enough, there's a symbol.

"What the hell." Mat says, grossed out.

"Do we really have to dig in this?" I say, looking to Adam.

He nods.

"How about, we both do it." I suggest.

"Really, you wanna do that? I'll do it if you don't want to." he says.

"No, let's share this crappy task." I say.

I don't want him to have to do it alone.

We start digging in this gross stuff.

"Ewwww." I say.

Mat digs around and finds it.

I cough.

"Bless you child." Shontae says, in character.

Mat then walks around me.

And then it happens.

He accidently drops all the grossness on my outfit.

"Matthew!" I scream.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" he laughs.

I smile. "Matthew, did you just get that on my outfit."

We both laugh for a bit.

He puts the last piece in, and we get a note, and a key.

He doesn't look too happy.

"Can you wipe me off before we get out of here?" I ask, politely.

"Sure, Ro." he smiles.

 

**Mat's POV**

I feel bad, so I wipe her off.

"Thanks Matthew." she smiles at me.

We hear screaming outside, and I look at Ro.

I continue to wipe her off, and then we hear even more screaming.

"You're good! Your butt is clean!" I yell.

"Ok, ready to run?" she laughs.

We walk out, and suddenly all the clowns are there.

Ro begins to scream.

We run to the arcade, trying to hide somewhere.

All of a sudden, as I get grabbed, I see Ro get grabbed too.

"No, they got Ro!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

The clowns drag me to the carousel, where everyone else is, tied up.

Reunited, in a bad way, I guess.

They take Ro and tie her up next to me.

Then, the head clown begins to speak.

"We want our box back!" she yells.

It must be the one Joey had.

"Who has the box?" Joey screams.

I thought he had it...

 

**Ro's POV**

I'm uncomfortable, I don't like being tied up.

I look at Mat, and he gives me a reassuring nod, that everything will be ok.

"We're gonna roll our dice of death, and whoever's number comes up, I got them!" she says, holding out a plastic knife.

Then, they press a button, and the ride starts going.

I feel sick.

And that's when the whole world goes black for me.

 

**Mat's POV**

I look over to Ro, to make sure she's ok.

But she's not.

As soon as I turn my head, I realize she's unconscious. 


	10. Tears

**Mat's POV**

" **GUYS STOP! GUYS I'M SERIOUS, STOP!** " I yell.

Adam looks at me.

"Cut! What's wrong Matt?" he asks.

"Ro's unconscious!" I yell.

Adam runs over and unties everyone.

Everyone runs over to Ro.

"I'll take her to the ER." I said.

Me and Adam picked her up, and carried her out of the carnival.

The ER was right next to the set-up camper.

We ran into the ER, Ro in our arms.

"She went unconscious during filming." Adam said as he placed her down on a bed.

"Oh my, I'll do my best." said the nurse.

"Adam, I'll stay here, you do the next scene, we'll be back as soon as possible." I say.

Adam then ran off.

Just then, Ro woke up.

She started crying.

"Matt, I feel dizzy." she said through her tears.

"You're ok. You're going to be fine." I reassured her.

Just then, I shed a tear.

"Matt, don't cry." she said, rubbing the tear off of my face.

"Ro, you're precious." I said, smiling.

She smiled back.

Then she said it. "Let's go back."

 

**Ro's POV**

I felt better, so I wiped the tears off of my face.

Then, me and Mat ran back, arms locked together.

When we got there, Adam said to pretend to be tied up.

So I put my arms behind my pole.

And then Jack and Shontae came around to "untie" me.

We all got untied, and we decided to go into the arcade.

I picked up the dice that the clowns were using.

Everything was going fine, we were almost in the arcade, when I tripped and fell on my face.


	11. Secret Room

**Mat's POV**

The second I hear impact on the floor, I turn around.

I see her hat.

Yellow and bright.

Ro.

"Ro, oh my gosh are you ok?!" I yelled as I picked her up.

"I'm fine. It doesn't hurt." she said.

I saw a scratch on her face.

I followed it with my finger.

"Do I have a scratch?" she said, picking up the dice that she dropped.

She stood up.

"We need to continue." she said, bravely.

I put my hand on her back, and we started walking into the arcade.

After a bit of confusion, Joey found a secret wall.

He pulled it off, and there was a safe.

There's a tiny place to put a key in, and I pulled my key out of my pocket.

I turned it, and the safe opened.

There were two square holes.

Ro grabbed her dice and put them in the holes.

Then, we heard something open.

 

**Safiya's POV**

As soon as I hear something open, I know we just opened a secret room.

I open up the fridge, and sure enough, there's a secret passage.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed.

Mat ran over to me. "Woah!"

Ro started dancing. "Secret passage!" she yelled.

We all walked in, and it's our own secret lounge.

"Well, guys, don't forget, we have to keep solving clues, we can't just get distracted by this lounge." I said, reminding them.

I immediately pulled down a map, and it had a note.

 

**Ro's POV**

The note says the same old story that happens in every Escape the Night season.

Two people go into a challenge, one dies, I'm excited.

"Whaat?" everyone gasped, acting.

Mat got a little closer, and put his arm around me.

"I thought we were gonna save a town, but now we gotta save ourselves?" I ask.

"Well, hopefully we can save the town in the process of saving ourselves." Joey added.

"We need to get these pieces for the Jack-in-the-box, the song, the spring, and the guy inside." Safiya says.

Hm, I didn't know that.

"Well should we split up?" Mat suggests.

 


	12. Crazy Sally

**Mat's POV**

"Ok, well, let's pick two captains." I suggest.

"I can do the song." Joey says.

"Ok, so you'll go to the disco with your group. I can go to the circus tent and get the spring." I say. 

I say this, because I want to go with Ro.

"Joey you pick first." I say.

"Uhh, Nikita." he says, and Nikita walks over.

"Ro, you know I love you." I say.

She smiles and comes to me.

And it's Joey's turn.

"Colleen."

"Safiya."

"Uhh Teala?"

Colleen looks at Joey, clearly upset on his choice.

"Manny." I say. I would like to work with him.

"I can't choose." Joey says.

"Ok, I'll pick." I say.

"I pick... Roi."

JC looks down.

 

**JC's P** **OV**

I feel embarrassed.

I'm the last to be chosen.

Does nobody like me?

I'm scared for this.

Then we split up.

 

**Ro's POV**

Our clue says "Beat the stuffing out of it.".

I'm not sure what this means until we get to the circus tent.

Then I see stuffed animals.

Mat whispers to me. "Oh no."

"Well I guess we have to rip these." Safiya said.

"I'm sorry Dolly." I said as I ripped a stuffed dog apart.

Then, Mat and Safiya both found a quarter.

But then, just then, one of the clowns, Crazy Sally, walked in.


	13. Spring to Life

**Mat's POV**

I quickly hid with Ro behind some boxes.

I could feel her trembling.

"Come out and play!!" Sally said.

I could see her and Manny circling around a box.

Then Sally left.

Ro and Manny both found a quarter, and we all placed our quarters in.

Inside was a comic strip about a superhero named Zero-G Man, who lost his ability to fly.

Then, in the comic, we found something to chant.

"Zero G Man! Zero G Man! Zero G Man!" we all chanted together. 

Then, in the distance, a box opened.

"Woah!" Ro screamed.

We took Zero G Man and we found that we needed to get balloons, so he could find.

And then we saw the helium tank.

 

**Ro's POV**

Manny and I ran over to the helium tank and started to fill up balloons.

We had a lot, when suddenly, one of mine popped.

I screamed.

Sally came into the room and I hid.

"Come out and play little chickadees!" she said.

Once she left, we finished the balloons, and tied them all to Zero G Man.

While we were trying to make him fly, Roi was in the shadows.

All Roi was doing was chanting. "Zero G! Zero G!"

We finally got Zero G Man to fly, and another box opened.

Inside was the spring.

We ran back, and the other group had the song.

"Yay!!" Joey yelled.

"So, now how do we get the Jack?" Safiya asked.

I knew, it was already time to vote.


	14. Partners in Crime

**Mat's POV**

I looked at Ro, and Ro looked at me.

We knew what was about to come.

I hope nobody votes her.

I would go in, but I just don't want anyone to vote her.

"Guys, there's a note." Safiya points out.

We read it, and of course, it talks about the challenge.

A partner challenge.

I already know, I'm going to be a partner.

I run Game Theory, I'm smart.

I don't want to be a partner, unless it's Ro.

I decide to talk to some people.

I get the names Teala and Roi.

I tell them that their names are being thrown around.

Teala seems pissed off.

She just stares at me.

"It's time to vote." says Shontae.

I'm first.

I haven't seen JC do anything.

I grab his card and give it to Shontae.

 

**Ro's POV**

Mat goes first.

I don't know who he votes, but I know what I'm going to do.

After a few more people, it's my turn.

Roi has been in the shadows.

I grab his card and give it to Shontae.

She smiles and I nod.

After everyone votes, it's time.

"I will now shuffle, and draw two." Shontae says.

She draws the first card.

"The Hippie."

JC is going into the challenge.

Everyone is surprised.

He looks down.

Then Shontae grabs the second card.

"The Super Spy."

Either JC or Teala is going to be eliminated.

She looks surprised, but I haven't seen her do much either.

"Teala you can pick a partner first." JC says, unsure of who to pick.

"Uhh, I pick Safiya." Teala says.

"I pick Matt." JC says.

No.

I saw what happened to Justine in her season.

I can't let it happen to Mat.


	15. Elimination

**Mat's POV**

This is ironic.

I was the one who put him in that situation and he picked me.

I hugged Ro and prepared myself.

All four of us got up, and Shontae and Jack led us to the challenge.

The challenge is in the circus tent, and I see two wonder wheels.

JC looks so nervous.

I am going to try my best, even though I voted for him.

So many thoughts are running through my head.

The clowns then take Teala and JC, and tie them up on the wheels.

I start to feel guilty, and the challenge begins.

In the first challenge, I need to guess which cup the ball is in. He shows me, and starts shuffling.

I watch, and I think it's in the middle, so I guess, and I'm correct.

Safiya is not, and she gets pied in the face.

And then, now I have to eat five vegan hot dogs with no trimmings.

They are so dry.

I can't even get one down by the time Safiya gets to this station.

I finally eat one, when Safiya starts blasting through them.

She already has two down.

I start to eat my second one, when Safiya finishes her fourth.

"Hey, Doormat! What hot dog are you on? Number 1??" the head clown taunts.

"Number 2, actually thank you." I remind her.

Safiya passes, and I'm only on my third.

I then throw up.

Safiya is making progress, and I just finished my third dog.

I finally finish, and move on.

The next challenge is to catapult a chicken into a basket.

JC and Teala are screaming.

And Safiya makes it.

I lose all hope that I had.

As Safiya moves on, I'm still stuck.

"Let's go Matt!" JC says, trembling.

Just then, Safiya finishes.

She grabs the new jack, and starts to wind the box, as the clowns fake stab JC repeatedly.

Safiya puts the new jack on, and the artifact is cleansed.

But JC is eliminated.

He just lies there with his eyes closed, acting like he's dead.

 

**Ro's POV**

I'm scared. Who knows what could happen.

Just then, we hear the door opening.

I see Matt.

But I don't see JC.


	16. Gloomy Faces

**Teala's POV**

When I came back, everyone was shooketh.

They're all like "Omg, where's JC!!"

And I'm pissed.

I came back fair and square.

Matt failed. Safiya won.

So, ya better not blame me.

 

**Ro's POV**

I can't process anything right now.

Matt wasn't able to save JC.

I'm worried for Matt right now.

I can't have both of my best friends get blamed for failing their partners.

"I tried my best. But Safiya was quicker." Mat said.

"Well, we just need to continue forward." Colleen said.

"CUT!" Adam yelled.

Tonight's filming was over.

It was time to rest, and think about everything.

I'm not sure what to think.

I am definitely going to strategize tonight.  
  


**Mat's POV**

Filming is over, and I feel really bad.

All the guilt is coming over me.

It's all my fault, JC doesn't get to enjoy it.

I looked down at the ground.

Ro came up and hugged me.

"You're fine. You tried your best." she reassured me.

Just then, JC came through the doors.

"JC, you did great." Joey said.

"Yeah, I'll miss you man." Roi piped up.

"Thanks, guys. We should go back to the campers now." JC suggested.

"Hey, JC, sorry I couldn't save you." I told him.

"It's fine man, you tried your best." he said.

I grabbed Ro, and we walked back to the campers.

"Are you ok?" she asked. 

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said.

"Ok." she responded.

As soon as we got back to the campers, Joey announced something.

"Guys, it's time to pick campers."

 


	17. Camper Picking

**Mat's POV**

"Let the festivities begin!" Joey said, like this was some type of christmas party.

I decided to say it first.

"All I know, is I want to be with Ro." I said.

"We can arrange that." Joey said.

"Yeah, and I wanna be with my bitch. Manny." says Nikita.

"We can arrange that too." Joey said again.

"Ok, so Ro and Matt, you will be in the front camper, and Manny and Nikita, your in the back." Joey said.

Me and Ro walked up to our camper.

 

**Ro's POV**

"Wowie!" I screamed.

"Ro! Look! These rooms are connected." Mat said.

I immediately knew that's where we would sleep.

"Yay!! Let's take those two rooms." I said, as I placed my bag on the bed.

Mat went to the second room, and put his bag down.

I was happy.

 

**Colleen's POV**

I didn't know who I wanted to be with.

It was my turn.

My best friends were split up.

And I knew who I wanted to be with.

"I'll go with Mat and Ro." I said.

 

**Mat's POV**

Just then, I heard the front door open.

"Who's here?" I asked Ro.

We went to the front of the camper to find Colleen and Safiya. 

"Oh my gosh, hi guys!" Ro said.

"Hello!" I said.

"Hello friends." Safiya said.

"Party time!" Colleen said.

We all laughed.

My three favorites in this group, were here with me.

 

**Joey's POV**

"Shontae, you can go in the front camper, and Jack, you can be in the back camper." I said.

"And the rest of us will go to the back." I added.

 

**Ro's POV**

Just then, someone else came through the door.

It was Shontae.

"Hii!" we all said.

This, was our camper.

 

**Nikita's POV**

Everyone came into our camper, Joey, Jack, Teala, Roi, and JC.

It was time for bed.

 


	18. Late Night Disco

**Mat's POV**

Everyone picked a bed, but nobody was tired yet.

"Wait, guys!" Colleen said, as she pulled something out of her bag.

"I brought this once I knew I was The Disco Dancer." she said as she pulled out a disco ball.

"Anyone wanna party?" she added.

"Yes!" everyone said.

"We all survived, we deserve to party." 

As soon as Colleen said that, I felt so much more guilt.

JC has to go home tomorrow.

He didn't even get a chance to prove himself.

And it's all my fault.

 

**Ro's POV**

Mat sat down on the couch, as Colleen set up the disco ball.

She got it up, then she dimmed the lights.

Then she pressed the button, and the disco ball started lighting many different colors.

We all danced, but Mat didn't seem too great.

"I forgot, I'm the only one in this camper that went to the disco today." Colleen said.

We all laughed.

We danced for about an hour.

"Guys, I have a pain in my back, I think I'm going to go to bed." Mat said.

"Ok, Matt." I said, giving him a good-night hug.

We started packing up the disco ball.

I went back into my room because I was tired.

I got into my pajamas and bunny slippers.

I laid down in bed, but then I realized, two more of us are being eliminated tomorrow.

 

**Mat's POV**

I laid in bed, but I couldn't to sleep.

The guilt just rushed over me.

I'm just so mad at myself for failing him.

You voted for him, there was something you didn't know Mat.

He might've helped in the Disco, you don't know.

You should've voted Teala, that's what was in your mind to begin with.

I kept tossing and turning in bed.

And finally, I got to sleep.

But the nightmares of failing him rolled over me again.


	19. Guilt

**Mat's POV**

I woke up at 3:34 PM. 

The second I woke up I just had so much guilt.

JC was heading home today.

And it's still because of me.

He shouldn't have chose me.

I crack under pressure.

That's the one thing people don't know on me.

My whole body is aching.

I feel so bad.

There's nothing I can do.

He's going home.

I got changed into my regular clothes and walked out of the camper.

I went over to the campfire to find Joey, JC, and Colleen.

"Yeah, we had a great party last night." I heard Colleen say in the distance.

"Oh, cool..." JC said, back to his shy self.

I walked up to them.

"Hey, JC, I'm still really sorry I couldn't save you." I told him.

"It's ok." he said back.

Ro came to the campfire in her bunny slippers.

"Hey, Ro!" Joey said.

I looked down.

"Hey, JC, I wanna make this up to you. Wanna go on the ferris wheel?" I asked.

"Sure, Matt." he said.

Ro and Colleen looked up. "We'll come too." they said.

We walked over to the ferris wheel, where me and JC got on the first cart, and Ro and Colleen got on the second one.

 

**JC's POV**

 

Was I upset? Yes.

But, Mat keeps blaming himself, when it's not his fault.

We could see the whole set from the top of the ride.

"Hey, look! There's the circus tent where I died!" I yelled.

"Yeah.." Mat said.

It was the end of the ride, and we got off.

We went back to the campfire, and it was five o'clock.

It was time for me to leave.

I hopped in my car and drove off.

It was fun while it lasted.


	20. He Voted You

**Ro's POV**

After JC left, I decided to lay down on the couch, and watch some TV.

Mat came in, and sat down next to me.

"Ro, I feel really guilty." he said.

"You don't have to." I told him.

"I do." he said.

"Mat, he needed to prove himself more. You did what you had to do." I reassure him.

"You don't know that, Ro. We weren't at the disco. He could've done a lot there." he says.

I look down at the floor.

It's true.

"Ro, I saw something."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Roi voted for you."

My heart drops.

 

**Roi's POV**

I'm feeling confident for tonight.

I've been helping a lot, and people have like me.

So I'm going to settle down tonight, and relax.

I'll be fine, problems will come to me.

 

**Mat's POV**

I think I'm going to vote Roi tonight.

What he did, I can't forgive him in the show.

If Ro dies, I'll be upset.

I watch TV with Ro for a bit and then...

It's time to set up for the next episodes.


End file.
